


性与柏拉图 04

by xiaozhiMT



Category: 4664
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhiMT/pseuds/xiaozhiMT
Kudos: 5





	性与柏拉图 04

性与柏拉图 04（上）

晚上管栎去找了嘉羿一趟，让他第二天上午10点到拍摄区卧室1，说是要给他上个课。

嘉羿有点紧张，一宿没睡好，第二天早上9点，就到了约定的地方，比管栎和胡春杨来得还早。

他不安的在屋里四处转悠。这间拍摄场地，现在虽然没有人，但是四处摆放了不少的摄像机，室内装潢倒是和普通人家的卧室没什么区别。不知道为什么，嘉羿内心里产生了一种感觉，像是他即将包养一个小情人儿，还要恶趣味的用摄像机录下他们做爱的过程。

嘉羿甩了甩脑袋，试图把这种奇怪的想法甩出去。

咔嗒一声，门开了。

“诶，嘉羿，你来的这么早啊？”管栎是和胡春杨一起来的，他随手打开门口的鞋柜，找出拖鞋换上，又扔给嘉羿一双，“吃早饭了吗？”

嘉羿蹭的从床上站起来，有点僵硬的走到门口，一边换鞋一边答：“吃了！啊不对，没吃。”

管栎看他害羞的样子，偷偷一笑，把特意带来的一笼小笼包递给他：“那先凑合吃点包子吧，”管栎突然凑到嘉羿跟前，水汪汪的眼睛跟他对视着，踮起脚，在他唇上亲了一下，“记得别吃太撑，一会还要吃别的哦～”

然后便不再管愣住的嘉羿，朝屋里走去：“杨杨，我们看看设备吧！”

胡春杨微笑着朝嘉羿点了个头，算是问好，也进屋去调试设备了。

嘉羿手里的小包子还有些发烫，但是没有他的脸烫。

“被亲一下就这么大反应，岂不是显得我很没种！黄嘉新你要稳住！”

嘉羿暗自心里斗争了一番，装作不紧张的样子，囫囵塞了个包子，也跟着进了屋。

可能是包子给嘉羿带来了灵感，他突然意识到，一直都是管栎在牵着他走。不行！作为一个社会主义好攻，他不能丧失主动权！

“唔嗯还呼吭吗？”

嘉羿嘴里还塞着包子，说话含含糊糊的，管栎没听懂。他放下手里的摄像机，想问问他在说什么，一回头却突然看到了紧站在他身后的嘉羿，腮帮子鼓鼓的像个小松鼠。

趁管栎吓了一跳，嘉羿赶紧伸手揽住他的腰，把他往自己怀里一带，囫囵咽下嘴里的包子，贴着他的耳廓开口，

“我是说，我们还要录像吗？”

心中暗恋已久的人，第一次把自己揽在怀里。

“啊……是，就那个，以后可以当那个……粉丝福利发。”管栎觉得自己简直像个初恋的高中生，一个拥抱就脸红心跳。

嘉羿略微放开他，盯着他的看，眼里都是小孩子得逞的笑意：“栎栎，你害羞啦？”

管栎觉得他的心跳声大到连嘉羿都听得见。

他撇过头，不自觉的撅起小嘴：“谁害羞了……”

嘉羿傻笑着，露出一排大白牙，管栎羞得小脸通红。

“摄像调好了，我们开始吗？”胡春杨把摄像机固定好，一扭头，看到这番有点暧昧的氛围，不由得有点害羞，“啊要不我先去厕所洗个手吧！”

见胡春杨一脸尴尬的跑去洗手间，嘉羿心里有点怀疑，这个长相可爱还很内向的小孩子，真的是个很厉害的攻吗？

没过一会，胡春杨回来了：“准备好了吗，那我们开始？”

胡春杨示意管栎躺到床上，然后从床头柜拿出一瓶润滑剂和一包安全套，放在枕头旁边。

他一颗一颗解着管栎白色衬衫的口子，说到：“前戏的时候要温柔一点，小说里写的那种一下子把衬衫扯开的，在真正做爱的过程中，会把受吓到的，而且蹦开的纽扣弹出去可能会受伤。”

他的动作不紧不慢，每解开一颗扣子，还会用手抚摸管栎裸露出的肌肤，又或者是用指尖轻轻划过，像羽毛扫过一般，肌肤亲密的接触，明显的挑逗意味，一晃而过的瘙痒感让管栎不禁打颤。

扣子被一颗颗解开，胡春杨把衬衫的右边一半推到管栎身侧，将手掌贴上管栎的腰侧。

“啊……好冰”突然大面积的冰凉感让管栎一缩，忍不住发出一声叹息。

“你可以用你喜欢的方式挑逗他，这种激发欲望的过程是很重要的，如果你前戏做得好，让他处于一种舒服而不满足的状态，那等只好你进入的时候，他就会变得更敏感，你们俩的感受都会变好。”

胡春杨的手在管栎的右半侧身躯上摩挲着，他对手的掌控力极强，上一秒还在略带力量的推着手掌移动，下一秒就会突然送了力，手掌与皮肤之间似触非触，最后在管栎最敏感的腰窝处，将手掌轻轻一抓，指尖在管栎的皮肤上迅速聚拢，然后抬起，就像故意在骚他的痒一样，失去了接触后，痒麻感反而会被放大。管栎刚想伸手挠挠，胡春杨的手就又轻轻贴上了管栎的皮肤，隔靴搔痒般，继续在他右半身游走，灵活的变换着手掌和指尖，惹得管栎忍不住一下下颤抖，想伸手抓痒，一抬眼，却发现胡春杨正盯着他，没敢。

他太了解胡春杨了，平时是小奶狗，床上完全是腹黑小狼狗，一旦没有顺从他的暗示，那么他不会堵住你的欲望，却能让你一次次游走在高潮边缘却无法释放。这是管栎听李汶翰说的，据说有一次他把胡春杨惹生气了，胡春杨没用任何强制性的手段，硬生生玩了李汶翰两个多小时，却每每在高潮前停手，没让他射出来。直到最后，李汶翰被折磨到哭，据说还做出了不小的牺牲，胡春杨才满足他。

像是在感受一件精美的艺术品，胡春杨纤细轻柔的手指不断在管栎的右半身游走，却始终没碰他的左半身，也没有碰他早已挺立胀大的乳头，他在等。

“啊……杨杨，碰碰那里……”

胡春杨挑眉一笑：“哪里？”

“嗯……这里……”管栎攥着胡春杨的手，将他的手放到自己右边的乳头上，“左边也要……”

胡春杨听到了管栎的请求，于是满足了他，右手附上他兴奋得有些硬挺的乳头，刚轻轻一捏，就听到他一声呻吟。但胡春杨却没有直接去满足管栎左边的小红点，而是隔着衬衫，慢慢摩擦，隔靴搔痒般，惹得管栎有些受不了。

“啊……杨杨，别隔着衬衫嘛……”

管栎面色潮红，被折腾的脑门甚至有些冒汗，小口微张，不住的喘息，眼神迷离，过于舒服的时候会不禁紧闭双眼，呻吟也随之而出。

在做爱这件事上，胡春杨和管栎都是个中高手，他们知道怎么让对方动情。管栎知道如何在做爱时候吸引这里的每一个人，陈宥维喜欢乖一点害羞点的，胡文煊喜欢主动的，李汶翰喜欢叫的好听的，而胡春杨，曾经作为一个调教师，他总是习惯性的调动对方的羞耻心和不满足感，以此为他带来更多快感。管栎最会配合他，他总会在适当的时候，给出胡春杨最期待的反应，当然除此之外，他也是为数不多擅长钓起胡春杨性欲的人。

就像现在，他知道胡春杨是想让自己开口求他，他便求了。不过一般人到这时候已经让胡春杨撩的神志不清了，管栎不一样。

“杨杨……啊，好杨杨，栎栎……嗯，栎栎也摸摸你，你再用点力好不好？”

胡春杨的外裤早已鼓起一个包，管栎伸手隔着裤子伸手摸上，用食指和中指描摹着不小的轮廓，又用手掌来回摩擦，弄的胡春杨呼吸都重了几分。

管栎在等一个时机。

胡春杨依旧不停变换力度揉弄着管栎的乳尖。直到胡春杨用指甲略带力道的抠弄了一下管栎乳头的顶端时，管栎意识到，机会来了。

“啊！”突然的抠弄让管栎惊呼出声，他顺势一紧放在胡春杨裆部的手，用力的握了一下胡春杨的性器，听到胡春杨被突然的刺激惹出一声颤抖的低喘，管栎在心里得逞般的笑了一下，然后装作一脸委屈的说，“啊杨杨对不起！我……刚才那一下太爽了，我就没控制好力气……”说完还用水汪汪的大眼睛盯着胡春杨，似乎是在请求原谅。

胡春杨看了他一眼，一下子俯身，简直像撞上了他的唇，舌头侵略性的闯入管栎的口腔，四处扫荡，从牙侧到双唇，从舌下到口腔深处，像土匪一般侵略着，占有着，双手也用力撵着管栎的两个乳头，用两指挤压，揉搓，用力揪起直到它自己弹回去。

自认身经百战的管栎，此刻也乱了阵脚，口水不住的外溢，弄湿了枕头，胸前的两处敏感被人玩弄着，再加上胡春杨手上功力极强，用了力气却不是蛮力，快感一波波袭上管栎的大脑，他的身体不住的颤抖，而胸前那若现的痛感，竟让他欲罢不能。快感过于强烈，下身的性器涨得生疼，却还被裤子束缚着，管栎一边发出“唔唔”的呻吟，一边用爽得没了力气的手推着胡春杨的肩膀。

胡春杨放过了管栎被折磨的有些红肿的唇，嘴唇贴着他的脸颊往侧面移动，含住了他小巧柔软的耳垂，一边舔舐一边吮吸，不时还有牙齿轻咬。管栎顺势侧仰起头，被玩弄得低喘着，不时露出几丝呻吟。

“栎栎，故意的吧？”胡春杨在他耳旁调笑道。

“嗯……嘉羿还在呢，你就不能教他点好的嘛？”管栎小声抱怨。

胡春杨明白管栎的意思，他做爱的时候有点腹黑，不会一下子让对方很满足，嘉羿如果这么学了，那以后总得这么折腾管栎。

胡春杨笑了，在管栎的脸颊上轻轻亲了一下，然后直起身子，把一直还盖在他身上的左半边伸手褪下，伸手抚上他右边的乳头，听到管栎轻哼一声，然后对嘉羿说：“嘉羿，左边你来，跟我一起。”

突然被叫到名字，嘉羿震了一下，然后赶紧反应过来：“啊，好好！”

他有些急促的大步走到床边，手指小心翼翼的轻轻碰上管栎有些微红的乳头。

“啊……嘉羿你手好冰……”管栎温热的乳首突然被冰了一下，猝不及防露出一声呻吟。

嘉羿赶紧收回手，把两个手掌和在一起，哈了口气，然后快速搓搓搓，感觉热了一点之后，偷偷看了一眼管栎，见他微笑着看着自己，便把手轻轻放在他左胸上。

“你要用不同力度挑逗他，一直太轻没有感觉，一直太重会把他弄疼。”胡春杨轻轻用手指绕着管栎的乳晕打圈，“手法也要适当变换，可以给他不一样的感觉。”

正说着，他突然用两指夹住管栎的乳头，往上一拽，又看着它弹回去，听到管栎喘了一声，说：“像这种带力气的，一定不能太用力，不然会疼。”

嘉羿的眼睛直直的盯着胡春杨的手，努力模仿着他的动作，又揉又拽，把小小的乳头按下，又用指甲弹，轻轻抠弄着脆弱的顶端。

管栎平躺在床上，忍不住稍微扭动着自己的身体。两个乳首的轻重和动作都不一致，一边是极富经验的挑逗，另一边则是带着紧张感的稚气揉搓，再加上是最有技巧的好朋友和心里暗恋人同时玩弄自己的身体，生理和心理的双重刺激，也给了管栎双倍的快感，他甚至隐隐感觉到后穴的瘙痒。

“不过我来之前也看过你们的电影，感觉电影里一直是很用力的在弄啊。”嘉羿突然提问。

“其实拍电影和现实中真的做还是不一样的，拍电影的话，观感强烈是第一追求。”胡春杨停下了玩弄那小巧的手，转而去温柔的摸了摸管栎的头，微笑的看着他说，“其实一直保持高强度的做爱，不是最舒服的方式，而且电影偶尔还会分镜拍。栎栎应该很有体会吧，拍戏的时候，受真的很辛苦。”

“举个例子吧，比如就说玩弄乳头这件事，一直用力是很疼的，太狠的话，可能疼到第二天都不能碰。”

“再比如说，等你进去了之后，电影里基本都是一直又快又用力，但其实每个人喜欢的方式都不一样。像我们公司的何昶希，他喜欢不确定性，突然顶一下他的敏感点那种，不过像林陌，他就是那种速度和力度能让他满足的。”

“至于栎栎……”胡春杨抬头看了眼嘉羿，笑了笑说“他真的是个很敏感的人，各种方式都能接受，不过要对他温柔一点喔。”

嘉羿说不清楚胡春杨的眼神是什么意思，好像是在祝贺自己捡到宝了，但好像又带着一种托付感和一点点的威胁感。

结果嘉羿说了句很不经大脑的话。

“那汶翰哥喜欢什么样的？”

……

胡春杨的眼神瞬间暗了不少，傲娇的一撇头，小声嘟囔着：“我才不告诉你呢！”

管栎正偷笑着看好戏，突然感觉胸口一热。

“啊！杨杨~你别……”

趁管栎不注意，胡春杨俯身含住了他的乳头，用舌头大面积的打圈舔弄，或者用牙齿轻轻摩擦，又将嘴张大，含住他整个乳晕往起吸，同时用舌尖顶住他的乳尖，轻轻的抖动。管栎爽得不禁挺起胸膛，主动将小乳珠往他嘴里送。胡春杨感受到他的主动，变得像宝宝吃奶一样，一下下的嘬着，“咂咂”的羞耻声混着管栎的呻吟，环绕在整间屋子。

嘉羿也不再闲着，低头含上管栎的乳尖，他的力气比胡春杨大不少，吸得管栎有点疼。

“啊……嘉羿，轻一点……嗯～好舒服”

嘉羿抬起头，满眼冒着欲望的火，连声音都显得有些沙哑，他说：“叫我小新，我本名叫黄嘉新。”

管栎一边挺着自己的胸膛，一边爽到忍不住左右摆头。

“小新……啊！杨杨～好舒服……好，啊……好舒服”

胡春杨顺着管栎的腰线往下摸索，直到附上管栎双腿间的鼓包，他张开手包住，隔着裤子揉弄起来。

“啊！杨杨，杨杨……”管栎感觉自己后穴的空虚感十分强烈，甚至隐隐有了湿意，他皱紧眉头，右手胡乱划拉着，攀上胡春杨的胳膊，“别玩了杨杨……我真的不行了，啊……后面要湿了……”

一般来说受的后边不会像女生一样流很多水，都是用润滑剂，除非前戏真的快感极强。不过为了教嘉羿，最好还是和大多数情况一样，在后穴相对比较干燥的情况下进行。

胡春杨停了下来，拍拍嘉羿示意他也停下。快感还没完全消失，管栎躺在床上，大口喘着粗气，还不忘抬起屁股方便胡春杨把他的裤子脱下来。

被包裹已久性器突然暴露在空气中，管栎不禁打了个冷颤。

胡春杨从侧面拍了一下他的屁股，说：“自己把腿打开。”

管栎害有点害羞，别过脸去，但还是很听话的把腿摆成了M型。

嘉羿被胡春杨拉到床后，直勾勾盯着管栎大张的双腿之间的秘密花园。他的性器跟他人一样漂亮，形状笔直，正常大小，在他的小腹上僵硬的挺立着。他大概已经被挑逗得十分动情，肉棒上能看到一些青筋，龟头涨得红红的，胡春杨伸手摸了一下，似乎已经有点湿润了。管栎皮肤很白，衬得他的后穴微微泛红的后穴更加娇嫩，穴口有些微微的收张，就像在邀请嘉羿进来享受一番。

胡春杨拿过一瓶润滑剂，一边打开一边说：“平时拍片的话，受方一般会做好清理和扩张只好再来，不过今天管栎没做扩张。”

他将润滑剂的盖子拔开，挤一些到自己的右手食指上：“不管是拍片还是私下，我们都只用专用的润滑剂扩张，后穴是很容易受伤的，所以扩张一定要做到位，温柔一点。”

胡春杨把管栎的腿又分开了一点，见管栎的脸羞得有点红，暗暗一笑，掰开他的臀瓣，左手揉捏着不够丰满的软肉，右手把涂满了润滑剂的手指放到他的穴口处。胡春杨没有急着直接捅进去，而是用指尖在穴口慢慢打着圈，像是要把穴口的褶皱全都抚平。

“穴口这里是很紧的，也容易受伤，要慢一点揉开，只要这里扩张好了，进去之后慢点动，他就不会太疼。”感觉管栎的肛口略微松软了一点，胡春杨往里伸入了一点指尖，继续四处抚平，把紧致的肛口肌肉一点点揉开。

管栎知道胡春杨不是为了折磨他才这样一点一点进行的，而是因为心疼他。作为一个男优，管栎可以说身经百战，后穴其实没有那么脆弱。但是胡春杨担心嘉羿以后会把他弄疼了，所以教的非常小心翼翼，从玩弄乳头开始，一步一步进行到扩张，整个前戏非常完整。

但是有点过于细致了……

管栎感觉到自己的后穴里已经有些湿润了。他不由自主的回想起做爱时肉棒的滋味，滚烫的巨物将他的小穴撑得又酸又胀，龟头顶得太深甚至有些疼痛，但拔出后又觉得瘙痒，敏感点一次次被疯狂地撞击，欲望一次次达到高潮……渴望被填满，渴望被操干，管栎小洞里空荡荡的感觉太过明显，穴眼中淫水越流越多，麻痒如一阵烈火烧遍全身。他连呼吸都变得更重，一边大口喘气一边扭动着屁股，邀请手指进入。

胡春杨感觉到管栎的欲求不满，便顺了他的意，将食指伸进去一个指节。

“啊！杨杨……”

胡春杨的手指在管栎后穴不停作祟，旋转着四处摸摸他的穴壁，指节弯曲又伸直，用指甲尖挠着四周的温热紧致的软肉，又大力的抠挖沁出的淫水，将它带出抹在穴口，再探入时却发现淫靡的液体流的更欢了。灵活的指节像是对小穴充满了好奇，随意四处玩弄，慢慢抽插着。

只是一个指节，还不够长……管栎被玩弄到忍不住弓起腰，性器高高的耸立在双腿之间，两个乳头也又硬又肿。后穴深处的瘙痒感过于强烈，管栎忍不住紧闭着眼睛开口求饶：“杨杨，杨杨！求求你了，快进来，别再玩了……栎栎受不了了唔……”

话音刚落，还没等胡春杨有什么动作，管栎实在忍不住了，抬起屁股，整个人迅速往下一挪，一下子将胡春杨的后两个指节吃进了小穴。

“啊啊啊！好深……”管栎控制不住甩着头呻吟，甚至带了点哭腔，然后大口的喘着气。

管栎是个极其敏感的人。对大多数人来说，挑逗敏感点，或者是快速的抽插才能将他们带向欲望的高潮，但管栎不要求那么多，只是填满感就让他很爽了。再加上之前长时间的前戏，他的身体已经到了一个敏感的极点，随便碰碰就能让他忍不住呻吟。

管栎将双腿夹紧，小穴紧紧地夹着胡春杨的手指，一边扭动一边摩擦双腿，试图靠自己的动作给后穴和挺立的欲望带来快感。

胡春杨知道管栎快高潮了。他将管栎的腿分开，食指在湿润的小穴里抠弄着，中指已经抵在了穴口处。

“嗯……进来嘛杨杨……”胡春杨抠弄小穴的力道不重，再加上一根手指实在不够粗大，管栎总觉得还差一点……

胡春杨怕他疼，左手转去揉捏他肿胀的乳头，突然用力一揪，弄得管栎猝不及防大叫出声，借此机会，胡春杨右手的中指从穴口处悄悄探入，然后便不再给他喘息的机会，两根手指直直插到底，一下撞上管栎的敏感点。

“啊！……好爽……用点力……”

突如其来的刺激顶得管栎身体一软，肉壁仅仅吃住双指，淫水大股涌出。他不自觉弓起了腰，头向上仰着大口喘息，身体如打开了开关一般泛上一阵情热。

胡春杨的手指被他夹得紧，便不选择抽插，而是极快速的将手指前一半向上顶，疯狂碾压着管栎的敏感点，“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声不绝于耳，似乎连管栎的尖叫都盖不住，淫液顺着胡春杨的手指流了他满手，甚至蔓延到手腕。他的另一只手也不闲着，肆意肉弄着管栎的臀瓣，扯开又弹回，捏紧又揉弄，恨不得印出几个指印

敏感点被疯狂顶弄，灭顶的快感让管栎无法招架，他的双腿无意识的乱蹬着，细白身体如水蛇般不受控制的扭动，臀部在嘉羿和胡春杨火热的视线中，不知羞耻的摇摆，似乎是想逃离身下作祟的恶魔，却欲罢不能，连小穴都无法主动控制松紧，只能被动的被支配。

突然，管栎的身躯开始颤抖，呻吟声也陡然增高。

“杨杨……胡春杨！”

胡春杨知道他的高潮要到了，加快了手下的速度，玩弄臀瓣的手也不在不务正业，用大拇指指腹的薄茧在管栎马眼处用力一蹭。

“啊！……”

随着管栎一声尖叫，一道乳白色的液体射出，落在管栎小腹上，蹭脏了胡春杨的牛仔裤。管栎的后穴紧跟着骤然加紧，肌肉微微颤抖着。胡春杨把手指从小穴中慢慢抽出，惹得管栎一声闷哼，也带出了不少的水渍，打湿了床单。

刚刚经历过高潮的管栎十分疲惫，累得连手指都不愿意抬一下，闭着眼睛，像是睡着了一样。但他的意识是清醒的，居然被胡春杨两个手指玩射了，而且还一直被嘉羿盯着，太丢人了！

胡春杨拿过一卷手指，把他小腹和性器上的精液擦干净，然后给他赤裸的身体盖上薄被，一边对嘉羿说：“你看，做的时候不是一直很大力气抽插就是最好的。而且刚经历过高潮的人，特别是受，他们的身体是很疲惫的，甚至在刚经历过高潮的很短一段时间内，你一直很用力顶的话，他是不太舒服的，最好稍微轻一点，等他休息一小会之后，然后再把他的欲望挑起来就很容易。不过拍片的话就没这个必要了，一直用力做就行了，这样看起来观感好。”

胡春杨把管栎的双腿分开，有点微微泛红的小穴暴露在空气中，管栎吸了一口气，不过并没抵抗。

“啊对了，我刚才是看管栎受不了，就帮他弄出来了。如果你是给人扩张的话，嗯……”胡春杨瞥了一眼嘉羿的下身，“至少三根手指能整个伸进去，而且得能360度随便转……”胡春杨用一根手指轻轻揉揉他的穴口，然后温柔的探入，勾弄着把里边残留的淫水和大量润滑剂导出来。

此刻正敏感的小穴又被侵犯，再加上胡春杨刚才怕他受伤，用的润滑剂实在太多，液体流出时竟带来了一种失禁般的快感，惹得管栎不禁呻吟。

嘉羿在一旁憋得实在难受，紧身的裤子胀了个大鼓包，像是要爆了，脑门沁出了些汗，但他依旧在旁边默默地听着看着，只是牙齿不自觉的咬着下唇。

胡春杨把管栎的后穴擦干净，手纸扔进纸篓，看了一眼嘉羿，说：“学会了吗？”他又看了看管栎，若有所思的抿了抿嘴，顿了顿说，“管栎太累了，要不你拿我试试吧。前边不用了，直接从扩张开始。”

胡春杨一把脱掉T恤，朝嘉羿走过去，贴上他的唇，舌头热情的向他的嘴里努去，张开手掌在他裆部的鼓包一揉。

嘉羿一下子没反应过来，差点咬了胡春杨的舌头，向后退了一步，和胡春杨拉开了一点距离，不知道为什么，下意识的看了管栎一眼。

管栎也休息的差不多，他从被子里出来，走到胡春杨背后，双手环住他，伸到他身前，轻轻抚上胡春杨两个挺立的乳头，察觉到他仰起头倒吸了一口凉气，对嘉羿说：“我帮你一起，不会弄疼杨杨的，别紧张。”

嘉羿其实不光是紧张。明明管栎在这，自己却要和别人做爱……嘉羿说不出自己心里觉得哪里有点奇怪，但这毕竟是工作，也没什么可别扭的。

他走上前去，吻住胡春杨的唇，灵巧的舌头主动发起了攻势，双手也不闲着，解开胡春杨牛仔裤的拉链，将裤子拽下，手隔着已经湿了一小块的内裤玩弄着他的欲望。管栎手也不停，来回捏着胡春杨的乳头，玩到坚硬，又轻轻摩擦到变软，来回反复，稚嫩的唇瓣也在胡春杨白净的脖颈上吮吸着，但没太用力，只留下几个淡淡的印子。

胡春杨不常被两个人一起玩弄，此刻也有些招架不住，身体多处被玩弄着，感官被过度调动，想呻吟出声但嘴被嘉羿堵着，只能发出些闷哼，小舌任凭嘉羿摆弄，连双腿都有些打颤，手抓住嘉羿的裤子，胡乱往下拽。嘉羿也配合着他把自己的裤子脱掉，纠缠着向床上跌去。

不知不觉间，胡春杨发现自己已经被嘉羿压在床上接吻，上方得人似乎是憋了许久，牙齿摩擦着胡春杨的嘴唇，但还是竭力克制没有咬破，然后顺着脖子一路亲下去，双手抚摸着他的腰线，像是故意在闹他痒痒一般轻，弄得胡春杨一边小心的呻吟一边扭动身子。嘉羿便趁他不注意，一口含上他的乳头。

“嗯……嘉羿……”

胡春杨仰起脖子，胸口突然地温热让他忍不住呻吟出声，双手插进嘉羿的头发，弓起胸膛让他更好的舔弄。

其实胡春杨记得，刚才嘉羿跟管栎说，让管栎叫他小新。不过此刻胡春杨和嘉羿似乎都不太在意这个称呼。

嘉羿的舌头绕着胡春杨的乳晕打圈，感觉到乳头有些变软，便想吃奶的婴儿一样吮吸，“啧啧”的声音听得胡春杨都有些脸红，羞耻感逐渐漫上，闷哼声关不住的露出。

这种看似想努力压抑却遏制不住的声音让嘉羿失了理智，他不再玩弄，顺着胡春杨的腰身一路往下亲，一直舔弄到小腹，然后一把扯下碍事的内裤，攥住了胡春杨笔挺的欲望。胡春杨这根不小，嘉羿的大手紧紧握着，上下撸动，时快时慢，又时而掂量玩弄垂在旁边的两颗睾丸。

“嘉羿，嘉羿，快点……”胡春杨也已经憋了很久，也顾不得验收自己的“教学成果”，命根子都攥在别人手里的想那么多干嘛，肉棒在嘉羿的玩弄下又大了一圈。

但是显然嘉羿没忘，他没等到胡春杨高潮就停手了。

靠，刚才不该教他这种欲擒故纵的东西。胡春杨安安腹诽着，想自己偷偷伸手碰碰，却一把被嘉羿按住。

胡春杨别过脸，有点丢人。

嘉羿抬头看了管栎一眼，管栎心领神会的递给他一瓶润滑剂。

嘉羿把胡春杨两条腿掰开摆成M型，有点淡红色的小穴暴露了出来。嘉羿把润滑剂涂了满手，伸到胡春杨穴口时，却有些犹豫了。

管栎看出嘉羿有点紧张，便安慰他到：“没事，你轻一点弄就行了，我帮你弄他别的地方转移一下注意力。”

嘉羿点点头，叹了一口气，然后就食指贴上胡春杨的穴口，打圈按摩着。管栎双手捏着胡春杨的乳头，不时在他唇上落下一吻。

润滑剂的温度太低，冰了一下胡春杨的小穴，他哼了一声，紧接着就感觉到乳头被人玩弄。胡春杨一边享受着前后两方的刺激，一边努力放松小穴。

嘉羿觉得差不多了，将指头缓慢的伸入。润滑剂挤得足够多的，进入的时候很顺利，胡春杨直接吞下了他整根手指。

“啊……嘉羿，你手指怎么……怎么这么长……”手指在进入小穴后并不安分，四处鼓弄着，这里摸摸那里挠挠，还浅浅抽插着，再加上嘉羿手很大，一下子探入了很深的地方，越深的地方越敏感，胡春杨大口喘息着，连话都说不利索。

嘉羿看他没什么不舒服的表情，于是轻轻探入了第二根手指。中指比食指更长，进入得也更深。等整个手指进去了，嘉羿停了停，看胡春杨闭着眼睛大口喘气，但似乎没什么痛苦，嘴角一勾，突然前开始前后交叉摆弄两根手指，“噗嗤”的水声骤然响起。胡春杨显然没想到他突然来这一出，身子猛的一抖。

“啊！嘉……嘉羿……”

嘉羿的手并没停下，而是变成了两个手指一起不停向上弯曲顶弄，然后稍稍分开了一些，把紧致的后穴撑开了一点。胡春杨被弄得扭着屁股，口中呻吟不断，小穴里似乎变得更湿润了一些。

感觉差不多了，嘉羿渐渐停下动作，第三根手指悄悄进入。

这次还是有一点疼的，胡春杨想叫出声，但还是忍住了，用牙齿咬紧下唇。管栎看他这么忍着，感觉都要把自己小嘴咬出血了，觉得心疼，摸摸他的脸蛋，俯下身和他接吻，手攥住他的阴茎轻轻撸动。

嘉羿其实也很紧张，生怕自己把胡春杨弄疼了，急的直流汗。第三根手指终于完整的进入了，胡春杨喘息了一声，嘉羿也没敢急着动。

胡春杨感觉自己适应的差不多了，对嘉羿说：“你动动吧，我可以了。”

收到肯定的嘉羿小心翼翼的抽插着，不敢太快，慢慢挪动着。

突然胡春杨弓起腰，呻吟声陡然增大。

“啊！嘉羿！……别……别碰这里……”

管栎直到，嘉羿这是碰到胡春杨的敏感点了，于是给他了一个眼神。

嘉羿一下明白，手指快速的顶弄着敏感点，又抠又挖，后穴不知道是淫水还是润滑剂的液体从穴口喷出几丝，掉在了床单上。胡春杨被弄得身体发软，浑身燥热，爽的不住呻吟，小穴已经成了嘉羿的盘中餐，任他随意摆弄。

“好……好爽！嘉羿……啊！”

嘉羿趁胡春杨性质正高，像他之前说的那样，三根手指在后穴里慢慢旋转，把宽的那一侧转到其他角度，每当感觉有些困难时，就再戳戳他的敏感点让他放松。直到三个手指能在小穴中肆意造作了，胡春杨说：“可以了， 你进来吧。”

嘉羿愣了，他本以为只是熟悉一下扩张，没想到还会做……

管栎见他没反应，扔给他一包套：“别愣着了，做吧。”

他们俩都这么说了，嘉羿也自然不再害羞，但总觉得哪里别扭，抬头看了一眼，见管栎依旧微笑着看着他，才放心心里莫名的芥蒂。

嘉羿把内裤脱了下来扔在一边，硬挺的肉棒终于不再受束缚，一下弹了出来。胡春杨瞥了一眼，真是够大的，然后心疼的看了眼管栎。

嘉羿带上套子，将龟头顶在胡春杨的穴口，还是小心翼翼的问了一句：“那个……我真的进去了？”

胡春杨闷哼一声，示意他可以。

嘉羿一手扶着胡春杨的胯，另一只手握着自己的肉棒，慢慢的将胀的硕大的龟头塞进去。胡春杨忍不住的喘着粗气，嘉羿这根东西本身就又粗又大，顶端更甚，明明已经扩张得很好了，却还是弄得胡春杨有点疼。

嘉羿见他表情有点痛苦，也学着管栎的样子，摸了摸胡春杨的阴茎，果然惹得一阵呻吟。嘉羿感觉到胡春杨的后穴放松了一些，借此机会一下子将龟头挤了进去。

“啊……”

胡春杨仰头发出一声呻吟，甚至带了点哭腔。

后面再进去就顺利多了，嘉羿双手掐着胡春杨的腰，将他的双腿扛在自己肩膀上，火热的视线紧盯着那个小洞，稍微用力往前顶胯，看着自己又粗又长的肉棒一点点被小穴吞下。小穴里又紧又热，嘉羿爽的不住叹息，没控制好，突然一用力，将露在外面的一大截肉棒一下捅进了小穴。

“好深！啊要顶穿了！”

胡春杨的身体被顶的突然亢奋，羞耻的话没忍住喊出口，还没来得及害羞，就被新一波快感弄得无力思考。

嘉羿俯身吻着胡春杨，胯开始前后顶弄。胡春杨喊不出声，呻吟却抑制不住，只能“唔唔”的闷声叫着。

后穴巨大的阴茎操的越来越深，越来越用力，胡春杨觉得自己快喘不过气了，却没有力气反抗嘉羿。但就在这时，嘉羿却主动离开了他，胡春杨大口的喘着气，听到嘉羿说：“杨杨，你后边好紧……”

胡春杨一下子意识到，自己是被一个没什么经验的人弄成这样，羞耻感像大火一般瞬间漫了他全身。嘉羿其实并不太熟练，也没有特别多的技巧，他没有一直挑逗胡春杨的敏感点，但有些人天生条件就好，又大又有力气，操的胡春杨小穴里又酸又麻，连他自己都能感觉到有淫水往外冒，一下下顶到最深处，像是要被捣烂了。

嘉羿像是不会疲倦一样，掐着胡春杨的腰，疯狂操干着小穴，结合处甚至被打出了白沫，床单上留下淫水四处飞溅的痕迹。胡春杨意识已经不太清醒，随着嘉羿各种摆弄，只知道张着嘴呻吟，不自觉的留下了口水。

“啊……嘉羿！我……我要……嗯……到了”

嘉羿感觉自己也快到高潮了，快速撸动着胡春杨的阴茎，身下更加大力的顶弄，整根拔出整根插入，每一下都操到了肉穴的最深处，又猛又快，弄得胡春杨连话都说不出来，身体突然抽搐一般，和嘉羿一起到达了高潮。

高潮过后，胡春杨有点疲惫，躺在床上默默休息。管栎用手擦了擦他额头的汗，在他耳垂落下一吻，小声说：“辛苦了，我的杨杨。”

胡春杨微笑着摸了摸管栎的头。

等三个人都整理好之后，管栎却突然有点情绪不对。胡春杨看了他一眼，心下了然，然后对嘉羿说：“那个嘉羿，你先走吧，我和栎栎再收拾一下。”

嘉羿怎么好意思先走，便说：“你们都很累了，我帮你们吧！”

“啊不用！”胡春杨随意扯了个理由，“那个……啊，汶翰说他有事找你。”

“啊，这样吗……”嘉羿有点担心的看了看管栎，但没再问，便去找李汶翰了。

见嘉羿走了，胡春杨到管栎身边坐下，揽过他的肩。管栎也习惯的将头轻轻靠在他肩膀上。

胡春杨攥住管栎的手，对他说：“栎栎，你不要怕，不要怕……没什么可担心的。我都遇到汶翰了，你还在怕什么呢？”

世界上大多数的人都是因爱而性，但有些则不一样。对胡春杨来说，他和嘉羿，虽性而无爱，而于管栎来说，他对嘉羿，因爱，而无性。

嘉羿离开之后给李汶翰打了电话。

“喂，汶翰哥，你找我什么事啊？”

“啊？我找你干嘛？”李汶翰一脸懵逼。

“可是刚才杨杨说你着急找我啊？”

李汶翰一转眼睛，马上反应过来，说：“啊……啊对对对！我给忙忘了！何昶希和陈宥维回来了，你跟我一起去机场接他们吧。”


End file.
